1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a valve and associated piston actuated motor, and, more particularly, to a variable stroke motor and valve rotated at a constant speed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art internal combustion piston-type devices, it is known to inject a liquid hydrocarbon into a piston assembly, draw the piston outward to create a vacuum strong enough to vaporize the hydrocarbon, and then compress the hydrocarbon before ignition thereof. Since the ignition of the hydrocarbon gas typically creates waste material and uses up most of the oxidizer within the piston assembly, work must be performed to remove the waste material and introduce fresh oxidizer into the piston assembly before more hydrocarbon may be combusted.
One drawback associated with the internal combustion engine is the pollution generated by such an engine. Additionally, since fuels typically do not burn cleanly in an internal combustion engine waste deposits build up within the piston which can either decrease the efficiency of the engine or require regular maintenance of the engine.
An additional drawback associated with internal combustion engines is the range of speeds at which typical internal combustion engines operate. Since internal combustion engines operate based upon a predetermined stroke length, the force of the combustion must be at least adequate to move the piston this predetermined stroke length. The force, however, must not be too large, otherwise components of the internal combustion engine may be damaged. Although the "force" of the stroke may be manipulated, the length of the stroke in an internal combustion engine typically cannot be varied. Accordingly, vehicles powered by internal combustion engines typically require a clutch and gearing to step up or step down the rotational energy produced by the internal combustion engine.
The difficulties encountered in the prior art discussed hereinabove are substantially eliminated by the present invention. The present invention is designed to provide a variable stroke motor with a constant speed rotating valve to increase efficiency and decrease the drawbacks associated with prior art internal combustion engines.